The Yellow Block
by LuigiGirl-22
Summary: Hidden behind a large yellow block, Bandy Andy and King K reflect on past events and bright memories. - Who ever thought that being stuck behind such an object would lead to such things...? -ONESHOT-


"…Wow

--  
Sorry for all the broken links, guys! …I honestly don't know what is up with FFN, but – IT REMOVED ALL MY CHANGE OF SCENE INDICATIONS!

… Anyway.

Well, didn't take me THAT long to return this time! Hope you guys enjoy this piece.  
Alright, so, I had begun writing this in February… And I planned everything in advance, and I planned for it to take me at least three days, if that.  
Turns out, it has been practically 4 months to finish this thing! I guess I got a little absorbed, huh?

…I plan on re-writing the last couple scenes. I sorta fell then.  
You won't believe how SICK I got of WRITING this!

I only wrote this to get the "juices" flowing. But, turns out I spent MONTHS on this. But no matter, a fic is a fic, right?

Really, don't expect anything special – I only did this for practice and stuff.

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own anything of **Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door**, or anything Mario related. They rightfully belong to Nintendo.

Enjoy this 'little' one-shot, regardless of anything.  
_  
To all readers and writers alike,_  
**- LuigiGirl-22**

--

**The Yellow Block**

"…_Wow_."

The Bandit's voice dissolved within the empty shadows of his dim surroundings, as King K stared at the fighter and long time friend beside him – awkwardly studying the perplexed look on his face; hidden behind a mask of white.

"What is it, dog?" King K asked, arching an eyebrow in Andy's direction – carefully tilting his black shades down so that he could get a clearer view of the expression on the rogue's face.

Andy's expression didn't once falter, as he turned to the yellow Koopa beside him – as King K stared at nothing but the misted, lonely reflection hidden within the Bandit's dark eyes.  
"Oh, nothing, I just never thought…"

"Thought what?"

"That yellow could look so…"

King K was now growing irritated – both at wondering how much time had passed, and that the Bandit hadn't yet told him what was swimming within his mind.

_…Gold coins… Victories… POW Blocks… Life 'Shrooms… Badges… Ultra 'Shrooms…_

King K figured it had to be something along those lines – after all, that was practically Andy's life: _"Eat, sleep, win a little… And steal in the process!"  
_  
"Forbidding…"

King K furrowed his eyebrows at the fighter's comment, his dark eyes hardening briskly as he was trying to conceal his slight rage that was burning within him.  
"…Gee, _thanks_ for that, dog."

"Oh, not a problem."

There was a short silence suspending within the air, as King K considered the thought of freedom for a while, before he spoke again.  
"…Dude, how long do you think it's gonna be until somebody finds us?"

"I don't know." Andy replied simply, with a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
He was staring silently at his worn shoes. King K figured he was trying to take his mind off some things.  
_…Lots of things._

"…You don't think we're gonna be stuck here forever, d'ya man?" King K questioned, thoughts of freedom and light still lingering.

"I don't know," Andy replied, again, shrugging his shoulders wearily, "I hope not though, there's still so much I've wanted to do with my life…"

King K cast him an astonished look, his eyes widening.  
Having known him for so long, Andy was known within the Minor-League to do the most craziest stunts and the wildest things.

He paused briefly, trying to get his words out, "…Dude, you've done practically _everything_," he began.  
"You've pranked nearly every fighter in this Pit; you've stolen Power Punches and Super 'Shrooms from the shop… You even made Cleftor choke on his Tasty Tonic after you told us all a dirty joke two days ago!"

Andy's classic smirk came back to his face. The smirk that he would always taunt other fighters with, without saying a single word.  
He brushed his knuckles proudly against his collar. With a sharp snicker echoing slightly off the empty walls, he said; "Heh heh heh… Well, what can I say… It comes _naturally!_"

"Everything comes naturally for _you_, dude." King K replied, with a gentle, reassuring smile – his eyes giving off a calm glint.

"However, I never found out some of the real answers to those wonders I discovered…" Andy mused to himself, although his friend could hear – before he slowly turned to face King K.  
"Speaking of which, did I tell you that one about-"

"Yup."

Andy paused, placing his head to one side, "I did?"

"Yup."

Andy lowered his head, with slight embarrassment beginning to tingle at his cheeks.  
"Oh… Well, what about-"

He stopped, noticing the bland expression painted all over King K's face – before he released an exasperated sigh, as he turned away in frustration.  
"…Forget it, nobody's been around to listen to them, anyway."

"Gonzales did, didn't he?" King K asked, attempting to brighten Andy's mood – or, at the least, remove the heavy burden of frustration off his shoulders.

Not that I can recall." Andy replied, with a silent sigh seeping from beyond the slit in his mask.

"Speaking of Gonzales, do you think Grubba thinks up crazy names?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Y'know, B-money; think about it, the Hand-It-Overs?" King K asked in disbelief, as he shook his head slowly – giving Andy a hard, friendly punch in the shoulder. "Gimme a break, man!"

Andy stared hard, his dark eyes gleaming; as if King K deserved to be severely punished.

"What is it, dog?"

"…_I_ thought it up." Andy spoke coldly, the forbidden shade within his eyes darkening dangerously.

"…Oh. Well err, riiight… No offense to you, man."

"None taken."

"Speaking of Gonzales… You remember when the dude walked right through the door after his first fight?"

Andy grinned, sweet memories returning to his mind.  
"Heh heh… Yeah!"

--

_"Yo, Rook! How was your first fight, dog?" King K. hollered; his polished, yellow shoes squeaking slightly against the floor as he walked over to the new member of the Pit._

The plumber turned, greeting the Koopa in response with a solemn nod.

"I'm King K. Just a bush-league scrub like you. Good meetin' you, man. You look like a stand-up dude. I think I can hang with you," The fighter said, his dark eyes twinkling from behind his shades as he spoke.

"I dig the way he talks…" Goombella whispered quietly from behind Mario's back, as a shy smile played at her lips.

"Hey, so, why don't you meet the gang, huh? This guy here," King K paused, directing his hand over to a small, ordinary-looking Bomb-Omb.  
"This guy here's Master Crash."

Master Crash turned; his voice seeming eager as he spoke – as he was now leaping up and down on the spot.  
"Nice to meet you—BOMB!"

"Yeah. My man's got, you know, some speech issues, but he's got good advice sometimes."

Master Crash suddenly cut in, "Not just sometimes… BOMB! Advice is ALWAYS useful—BOMB-BOMB!"

"Riiiight, man, whatever," King K. paused, shaking his head slowly – as he directed his attention to the fighter that was hidden within the dark, looming shadows.  
Bandy Andy's eyes glistened darkly, his trademark smirk spreading across his face from behind his white mask.

"Anyway, this lean machine over here is Bandy Andy."

Andy smirked, quickly taking Mario's hand in his own and giving it a firm shake – curling his gloved fingers around his own, tightly.

"Heh," He snickered silently, his teeth sliding out from beyond the gap in his mask. "Nice to meet you."  
Releasing his grip of the hero's hand, he folded his arms smartly – directing his attention to the doorway.  
"I'm not here too often," he said, carelessly shrugging his shoulders – before his smirk returned to his face.  
"But… If you see me around, say hi."

An eerie silence fled across the room.

"Oh yeah…" Andy whispered sinisterly, suddenly snapping his fingers – and giving his head a quick flick to the other side of the room.  
"If you sleep in the bed over there, your HP and FP will fully recover. Although, it's not like the cushy bed in the champ's room… It doesn't refill star power."

Mario gave the bed at the other side of the locker room a disdainful look. Sharp springs spiralled out of the stained mattress, and the sheets didn't look as if they had been washed in the past four years.

Goombella frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in bewilderment – as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
"You mean we're supposed to sleep in THAT?"

Andy began roaring with laughter, giving the hero a sharp nudge in his ribcage.  
"Yup," he snorted loudly, finding Mario's expression of bewilderment and sheer disgust highly amusing, "isn't she beautiful?"

King K. carried on, regardless, "and this last guy with the sweet purple kicks is known as Cleftor."

A gravely voice came from the stubborn Cleft, "Cleftor no like make friend with mustache!"

King K. reeled backwards slightly, his eyes widening at Cleftor's sudden rude remark – although, it didn't really surprise him. It was like an organized routine. Cleftor always acted this way when a new fighter walked into the depths of the Minor League.  
"Easy there, Cleft-dog!" He scolded, before turning back to the new fighter beside him – and muttering quietly.  
"Dude ain't the friendliest guy, but you get used to him."  
With that, King K. released a friendly laugh, "anyway, that's the core Minor League crew, man! You need something, ask us."

_Andy thumped him hard in the back, causing the plumber to nearly fall flat on his face – moustache and all.  
Mario looked at him, only getting the frightful response of dark, glinting eyes and sharp, jagged teeth.  
"I have a real good feeling we'll be good pals," he said, a sharp snicker rasping roughly within the depths of his throat.  
"So, yeah, like I said… You see me around, say hi."_

Mario felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder.  
Turning around, Mario was reunited with the dark pair of shades, sparkling yellow shell, and matching boots that squeaked across the dusty, worn floorboards – as King K. gave him an awkward, sideways smile.  
"I almost forgot… You and me gotta eventually square off, so good luck, man."

Mario and Goombella exchanged multiple odd glances, both of them anticipating the next match – and the two of them could already feel being reunited with the vibrant, colourful confetti raining down on their heads and shoulders…

--

"You weren't there when Gonzales whooped me, were you?"

"I was, actually," Andy replied almost instantly, although he wasn't paying much attention – rather, he continued exchanging odd glances to the aged cobwebs around him.

King K. groaned weakly, trying to take his mind off of the reeling thoughts that were swimming in his head.  
He fell into a trance of his own, gazing at the giant block of yellow that limited his view from the rest of his surroundings.

_…He'll never get to chill with his peeps again…  
…He'll never be able to fight again…  
_Although, it could've definitely been worse – he could've been stuck with Cleftor… Or maybe even Master Crash…  
_…How annoying __**that**__ would be…_

But…

…Not being able to _**fight**__ again…?  
_  
It made his stomach plummet just by thinking about it. The words grew sharper.  
Shaking his head, he slowly drew in a breath – as if a kick had struck him sharply within his gut.  
"Oh," he said, trying to hide his wince afterwards.

Andy frowned, studying the low-ranked Koopa carefully – as he slowly brushed himself down, clearing his throat roughly.  
"You fought hard, though; Gonzales is a tough opponent."

King K. turned his head, staring at him hard.  
"Don't we all know it, B-money," he muttered, resting his head against the dry wall behind him.

"Man, if only I could re-live that battle…"

--

_"Fer our next battle, we got the Merciless Executioner, the GREAT GONZALES and… The Shell Machines of Doom… Yep, a fight to the finish with the KP Koopas!"_

Grubba's voice of anticipation and excitement echoed off the walls of the Glitz Pit, as the audience began whooping, whistling, and cheering loudly like a large pack of wild animals.  
Vibrant lights fled around the stage – bright shades of blue, red, green, yellow flashed brilliantly across the stage

_The doors of the left end slowly opened with a loud, creaking moan – as Mario and Goombella slowly stepped through. The doors swiftly closed with a blasting shout; as Mario strangely noticed that he was about to be reunited with the large sea of outstretched arms and wiggling fingers._

Trudging through the swamp of fans who were desperately reaching out to even touch a strand of his matted hair; Mario humbly marched up the three steel stairs and planted his feet firmly upon the stage – with his partner, Goombella, right behind him.

He inhaled deeply, as he was attempting to loosen himself up a little. His heart was racing in anticipation to begin the battle.

King K. folded his arms, arching a taunting eyebrow in his direction.  
"Meet my peeps, Gonzales!" His voice was nearly drowned out by the eager, roaring crowd – as he was 'introducing' Mario to his partners; another regular, yellow Koopa, and a yellow Paratroopa who was suspended in the air by his wings. Both had yellow shells, bodies, and boots – and were each sporting a fresh, hip pair of dark shades.

King K continued, "I told you we were gonna square off, and now it's ON!"

"Get yerselves ready to... BAAAAATTLE!"

Taking his cue, Mario's first turn arrived – using this wisely, he heaved his wooden hammer over his shoulders, before briskly dashing toward his opponents, raising his hammer above his head, and quickly swinging it down upon King K's skull.

_King K yelled out in agony, kneeling on his knees as he brought his hands up to his painfully throbbing skull.  
After a few moments, he grew weak – before he reeled dangerously, and suddenly collapsed on his stomach, groaning wearily…_

--

"That's the thing… You fight with guts, and then you fall flat on your face," Andy whispered to himself, as his gaze drifted to a stray thread that was attempting to flee from the rest of his sweater.  
He pinched it sharply; giving it several gentle tugs.

"What'd you say, man?"

Andy shook his head slowly, watching the small strand unravelling and pulling free from the tight clutch of fleece.  
"Nothing," he said, bringing the captured strand close to his masked face – carefully examining it.  
He let it drop from his clean, gloved fingers; watching it as it dropped to the cold, steel floor which they were both sat upon.

King K. heard his stomach desperately cry for food – snarling ferociously at the fact it wasn't fed anything since this morning.  
He groaned through clenched teeth, as he wrapped his small, yellow hands around his squishy stomach – wishing the loud, progressing growl would quiet down, and also wishing it wouldn't pass through Andy's ears.

Although, King K. figured that the Bandit had to have SOMETHING in his pocket.

Bandits always had something in their pockets – even if it was nothing but pocket lint.  
_Lint does count, doesn't it?_

Andy frowned, slowly slipping his hand into his pocket – before slowly removing his hand, and revealing a large, appetizing mushroom – green in color, with large white spots spread evenly upon the cap.

King K.'s eyes were suddenly filled with satisfaction and awe.  
"Dog, is that…"

"An Ultra 'Shroom?" Andy finished, with a crooked sly smirk turning up the corners of his mouth.

"…Yeah."

Andy's smirk changed into a triumphant, sinister grin.  
"Yup," he said, proudly.

"Ain't those rare?"

"Yup."

King K. responded with a slightly perplexed look,  
"Where'd you get it?"

Andy raised his eyebrows, his eyes giving off a sister glitter, before he responded,  
"Does it really matter?"

King K grimaced awkwardly, becoming very impatient at the fact that the mushroom was stirring taunts in his head.

_"I look good, __**don't I**__…?'  
_  
King K tried hard to halt the large lump that was welling up within his throat.

_'You wish you could sink you teeth into me… __**Don't you…?**__'_

His tongue began to writhe desperately within his moist, watering mouth.

Andy scowled, folding his arms smartly. His eyes lowered slightly, giving off a sharp glint.  
He passed the stem of his tasty treat over to the fighter beside him, before he dug his incisor teeth deeply into the squishy cap.  
"I found it lying around," Andy muttered, his mouth full. "Gonzales must have dropped it."

King K raised a curious eyebrow, "and you never thought of giving it back…?"

Andy smirked triumphantly, "Giving back something _never _crosses a Bandit's mind…"

King K. shrugged carelessly, before he began to nibble tenderly at his fraction of his Ultra 'Shroom.  
"You're just a magnet for trouble…"

Andy's smirk suddenly grew wider, "You said that _last _week…"

--

_Every single fighter in the Minor League locker room raised their heads and stopped what they were doing – suddenly snapping to attention from the affair outside the door…_

"Get _**IN THERE**__, you!"_

The door harshly swung open, its hinges squeaking sharply – as Andy walked in, with Jolene quickly trailing behind him, in a fuming rage.

"How many times do I have to tell you… That room is absolutely _**OFF-LIMITS**__!!"_

Jolene's body was already trembling with as much rage as an uncontrolled, angry Wiggler – she was fuming with so much fury, that even her own glasses were beginning to steam up.  
Taking slow, deep breaths, Jolene was now speaking through her teeth…

"If you want to remain on our fight roster… You must _**FOLLOW THE RULES**__…" Her expression softened slightly, to one of slight caution and concern.  
"…And don't think I haven't noticed you following me…"_

Andys smirk grew even wider from behind his mask, almost to the tips of his ears – as King K. and Cleftor nearby could hear his snicker lightly whistling through his teeth.

"Stop that too… It's creepy. If you don't obey the rules, we'll ban you from the Glitz Pit. Understood?"

Andy raised his eyebrows, seeing this as not much of a threat. His eyes glittered brightly, his eyebrows raising.

"Is that understood, Andy…?"

Andy snorted quietly, quickly nodding his head.  
"Yes, it is."

With that, Jolene elegantly walked out of the room – shutting the door on her way out.

Andy turned, to see King K. slowly walking up to him.  
"Again, dude?!" He asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.  
"Man… You just a MAGNET for trouble!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh… Sorry, King K." Andy said, turning back in the direction of the doorway.  
"Didn't mean to bring Queen Nag in here."

King K. placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, don't sweat it B-Money… Jolene can take that tude and shove it up her nose. …Say…"

Andy looked at him. "What?"

King K arched an eyebrow, a sideways smirk crawling up his cheeks.  
"Why you always chasin that girl anyway, man? You got a little thing for her?"  


_Andys face suddenly flushed, his once sly smirk faltering to a frown of embarrassment.  
"…I… I…"_

_  
Other fighters who have possibly overheard were now snickering by this point, as the glisten within Andys eyes dimmed.  
Embarrassed, Andy shook his head.  
"Shut up, K!" He snapped, squaring up to King K. – their noses barely touching._

He slowly withdrew himself, keeping himself under control.  
"…Now… If you folks will pardon me, I must be off."

With the Minor League crew finished with their little jokes to one another, Andy slowly walked out of the room, with his head hung slightly.

--

"…I hate the way we ended up here, B-Money…"

Andy raised his head, swallowing the last few bites of the Ultra 'Shroom and feeling it slide down his throat.  
His face softened, carefully studying the expression on the Koopa's face.  
He slowly crawled over to the Koopa beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

King K swallowed his last few bites quickly, swallowing it all in one large gulp – before he looked over his shoulder, and straight into the Bandit's eyes.  
"…I hope we get out of here soon…"

Andy nodded slowly, his trademark smirk gently returning to his lips once more.  
"Me too, K… Me too…"


End file.
